Somewhere in Time
by Ultima Veritas
Summary: If you were to meet Ciara Whelan on the street, you wouldn't think anything was off about her. Of course you'd be wrong, but she couldn't tell you that even if she wanted to. And now, when she needs help against an enemy with a grudge, who will lend the help she so desperately needs even if she is loath to accept it?
1. Prologue

**_50 years before the events of the movie_**

A larger than average arctic wolf struggled against the harsh winds of the North Pole, a large wound on its flank that bled with every step it took. The snow behind the wolf was stained red in a macabre version of a trail for someone else to follow. The wolf was close to North's workshop though, all it had to do was make it inside and it could rest, take the time to heal, and then go after the person that had attacked them. It only hoped that it wasn't interrupting anything important by stumbling in, bleeding all over the hardwood floors that probably took hours to clean. Finally the wolf caught sight of the lone yeti that stood guard outside the workshop. The wolf gathered what was left of its strength to let out one long and loud howl that seized the attention of the yeti before the wolf fell into the snow, too weak from the blood loss to continue standing. The yeti let out a strangled shout and ran towards the fallen wolf. With all the care of a parent, the yeti picked up the wolf and cradled the creature to its chest before making a beeline back to the workshop.

Luck was on the wolf's side as it was only September thus North wouldn't be running around the workshop like a madman yet. This meant the yeti, Phil, had no problem getting North's attention. It helped that no one could really ignore a yeti that was standing right in front of them.

"Phil, should you not be guarding the entrance?" North questioned. Phil moved his arms slightly in order to draw attention to what he carried in his arms, responding to North's question in the yeti language. North's eyes widened when he saw what was in Phil's arms. It was no longer a wolf though, which startled Phil but he hid it well, but now a girl no older than 20 years old. She was a small slip of a girl but that was probably because she was being held in the arms of a yeti, her hair was a bright auburn color, her skin was lightly tanned from being out in the sun, and North took note of what looked like tattoos adorning both of her shoulders and extending to the middle of her upper arm.

But what caused North to pause was the blood that was slowly dripping down from her abdomen, the wound looked pretty deep with the blood completely soaking the shirt that she was wearing. She was also breathing a bit too shallow for it to be normal. She may not have been a child but North was not going to let someone die on his watch.

"Get her to infirmary now!"

_**Author here~ Sorry for the terrible summary, I've never been good at writing those. But if you clicked on the story then something must've caught your attention and I thank you. I extend even more gratitude if you made it through the prologue and to this very sentence. Also I'm sorry for such a short prologue!**_

_**I can't guarantee that I'll update this in a timely fashion but I can say that I will update as soon as I finish and edit the chapters. Also if you have any criticism, I will gladly take it as I'm always looking to further my writing skills. If you want to leave a review, go for it. If you want to fave this, you will flatter me.**_

_**Oh and the first few chapters are in the works if my brain ever decides to finally decide on a direction to take the story so that's always something.**_


	2. Chapter One

**I am super sorry that this took forever but the end of the year is always pretty hectic isn't it? Anyway, before I start the chapter, I'd just like to say that Ciara is pronounced with a 'K' so basically like Simba's kid in The Lion King 2. And to Strazza, it's a small world but I can honestly say that we have not met, I think the only C/Kiara I've ever known was the aforementioned animated lion...well I did know a Ciera but I guess that doesn't count. Oh and don't make me blush about my writing, I'll just embarrass myself eventually. Anyway, I'll stop talking now and start the chapter~ Oh and if anyone can name the show that I'm borrowing elements from, you get a...one shot from me? Or a free graphic? I don't know, you'll get a free something of your choosing.**

"I hope I have everything, I do not need a repeat of Austin," Ciara mumbled to herself, shuddering at the memory. She scanned her bedroom once more, triple checking that she had everything she would need for the following week. She had enough clothes packed and even if she didn't, a quick trip back to the apartment wouldn't be out of the question but it would be annoying. She checked the side pocket of her duffle bag and made sure that she had her toothbrush along with her shampoo. Satisfied with the fact that she had everything that was important, she turned to leave her apartment making sure that the door was locked before she went for the stairs. Even in a small town like this she wanted to make sure that her apartment was locked, never knew when someone would decide to try to break into a place.

Skipping towards the stairs outside of her apartment complex, she began to whistle a random song that had been stuck in her head for days. She was currently on her way to one of the sub-divisions for a babysitting job that she had managed to score not even three months after moving into this town. When she had moved here she had figured it'd be easier to get work as a babysitter than actually applying for a job in town considering she didn't have any real references an employer could call. Also there was no telling when she might have to pack up and leave for the hundredth time. So this would be her first week long job seeing as the other jobs she had landed were all just after school things that only lasted a few hours which meant maybe 20 bucks a pop. Even though she wasn't exactly hurting for any cash she did like to be up and around, working rather than sitting around at home. She had babysat for the family before though so when the mother had called asking if she could watch the kids for the last day of weekend and following week as well, she had said yes because she actually liked the kids. They weren't annoying and they did their homework when she told them to, granted they still had their issues with vegetables but Ciara was willing to let that slide because they actually listened to her.

"Holy shit, it's cold out here," Ciara muttered, hurrying to her car because she was not wearing enough layers for this weather. You'd think by now that she'd be used to the icy weather but sometimes it was just too cold even for her. She rushed to get into her car, tossing her bag into the passenger seat before turning the car on. Immediately she was met by a rush a slightly cold air from the A/C and a blast of music from the CD player.

_A passing life each day, a carving on the wall  
It's like a night without awakening  
The truth is lost and maybe never to be found  
Like the shadows of my pantomime_

Ciara sang along with the CD she had left in the car from the ride to the concert four states over and a few months back. She loved when this band toured in the states because there was nothing like the rush of being one with a crowd that loved the group as much as she did. She did also enjoy staring at the singer in person because wow was he good looking and he was a great singer too. Of course a week after the concert she had to skip town but at least the memory of singing along with the singer and the crowd while the band stopped playing would never leave her. It was a bright light in the world of shit that she had lived in for…she couldn't even remember how long actually.

_When the world is gathered for the final feast  
will there be someone to believe in me?  
Voices echoing in my distorted mind  
Is this for real or just a dream?_

Halfway through the downtown area she decided that she would need coffee to make it through the rest of the day so she turned towards the only Starbucks in the town and went through the drive-thru. Normally she'd like to go to one of the cute little coffee shops in town but she needed a drive-thru right now so Starbucks it was. Maybe she'd get a few chocolate chip cookies for the kids, it was never a bad thing to bribe kids, and it taught them about the reward system so obviously it was perfectly okay to bribe them. Heck, Ciara had to bribe herself to get stuff done around the apartment and it hadn't let her down yet. She ordered her peppermint white chocolate mocha, four chocolate chip cookies for the kids, and a cranberry bliss bar for herself. Then she was back on the path to the Bennett house.

_Sing to me angel of afterlife calming me down  
Chaos inside my nebula  
And make the wrong turn to right in a celestial light  
Forgive my sacrimony_

Too soon did she reach the Bennett house and she shut off the engine before grabbing both her coffee and her bag again slamming the car door once she was out. Then she opened up the trunk of the car to grab her guitar, she always brought it along when she babysat because a lot of kids actually preferred being sung to sleep rather than read a bedtime story. Once she had the strap over her shoulder, she shut the trunk and readjusted her grip on the duffle bag before walking to the house. She could see Jaime playing two doors down in a neighbor's front yard with the rest of his friends which apparently included a tall lanky guy in a blue hoodie. Oh wait, he was floating about an inch off the ground and she briefly wondered if he was a fairy but he didn't have any wings so that couldn't be right not to mention that most parents would freak out if they saw a fairy playing with their children. She'd figure out what he was eventually but for now Ciara made a mental note to ignore the boy because he was obviously not human which meant that he could be Dark and she had enough problems already. The last thing she needed was some random Dark running off and telling a certain someone where she was which would lead to her having to move yet again and she really did like this town so she did not want that to happen.

"Ciara, hi!" the matriarch of the Bennett household greeted her as soon as she got to the first steps up the front porch. Charlotte Bennett held her youngest child, Sophie, in her arms and it was obvious that the child had taken a tumble with the grass stains on the knees of her pants. "I hope traffic wasn't too bad."

"Mrs. Bennett, you know as well as I do that there's never traffic here," Ciara laughed, hoisting her duffle bag onto her shoulder. "It's one of my favorite things about Burgess."

"Your favorite thing being watching my children, right?" Charlotte asked jokingly with a wink. Ciara laughed in response because honestly, she really did love watching the Bennett children. Sophie started squirming in her arms so she placed her back onto the porch. "Soph, why don't you go back inside and play?" Without much fuss the little one ran back inside the house, probably going to gather all of her favorite dolls and stuffed animals. Ciara was ready for the impending impromptu tea party that was sure to be in her near future.

"Come on in Ciara, Andrew and I are just getting some last minute packing done before lunch. Have you eaten yet?" Charlotte asked, looking over to where her son was playing. "Jaime, lunch time!" A chorus of groans filled the air as Jaime Bennett trudged back to his house, a pout already forming on his face. Ciara grinned at the kid's displeasure at being pulled away from the rather epic snowball fight that had been started up by the boy that Ciara had decided to ignore.

"Oh don't worry about me, I ate something before leaving my place," Ciara answered Charlotte's earlier question. "Hey Jaime, how's life for you?" she asked when Jaime got to the porch and as soon as he was in reach she ruffled his hair. He huffed and tried to fix his hair even though it had already been mussed up from all the playing around.

"Hey Ciara, and life would be great if I could go back to playing instead of going inside," Jaime replied, shrugging out of his coat when he got inside the house. Ciara rolled her eyes at his response and followed him into the house, immediately being met with an amusing sight. Andrew Bennett was running around the house, grabbing things and putting other things back while Charlotte set food in front of the kids. Andrew caught sight of Ciara standing at the door, a stunned expression on her face and her duffle bag brushing against the floor.

"Ciara, hi, welcome, you can put your stuff down in the guest room if you'd like," Andrew said before a light bulb went off in his head and he rushed out of the room again, leaving Ciara to continue staring.

"Well that's something you don't see every day."

XXXX

"Okay so, all of the emergency contact numbers are on the fridge and you have our cell phone numbers so that should be everything," Mrs. Bennett said, a weary look on her face. She was nervous to be leaving her children home while her and her husband went to go take care of her Aunt Martha who had fallen down the stairs in her home. The Bennetts were the closest to her and they were also the only ones who had the ability to leave work for a week on such short notice. So now here they were getting ready to leave for Mrs. Bennett's hometown. That didn't mean that Charlotte Bennett felt perfectly fine with leaving her children in the care of their new babysitter even though Ciara was the best babysitter they had ever had if Charlotte were being perfectly honest. It had taken Andrew Bennett many an hour to reassure Charlotte that the kids would be fine without them for a week or two but her Aunt Martha wouldn't In the end Charlotte had conceded with her husband and they had called Ciara to ask her to babysit.

"There's nothing to worry about Mrs. Bennett, time will probably fly by so fast that you'll be back home before you even know it," Ciara smiled.

"I know, I just hate that we'll be leaving so close to Christmas," Charlotte said, glancing over at her children who were currently sitting at the breakfast nook eating lunch. It was the last thing she'd be making them in a while and didn't that just make the situation hit her again? " We've got to get going soon but if you need anything, you can give us a call and we could be on the next flight home. You have the house keys, right?"

"Everything will be fine, Mrs. Bennett, you have nothing to worry about," Ciara reassured the worried woman and held up the keys that had been given to her thirty minutes after she arrived. She really couldn't blame Mrs. Bennett though, it was one of the numerous nightmares that parents had: having to leave your children for longer than a day. Andrew came back inside, caught his wife's attention, and tapped his watch signaling that it was time for them to go.

"Well I guess that's my cue then," Charlotte said, walking over to her waiting husband. They had already said their goodbyes to the kids and Andrew had packed up the car so they were all ready to go. "Oh and Jaime can go back out and play once he's done with lunch." And with that the Bennett adults were gone.

"Yes! Ciara, I'm done with my lunch," Jaime jumped up from his seat, running into the kitchen to put the plate away before rushing over to Ciara. "So, can I go back outside?"

"You heard your mom, you can go back out and play with your friends until dinner," Ciara said, grinning at the young boy. "Meanwhile, I'll be holding down the fort with your sister." As if she had said the magic word, Jaime ran outside, grabbing his jacket and gloves from the coat rack by the door on the way out. Ciara shook her head before turning to Sophie, who was also done with her food, with her hands on her hips and a grin on her face.

"So what do you wanna do while your brother's gone?" Sophie grabbed Ciara's hand and led her over to the coffee table in the family room where plenty of coloring books were open, surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of crayons and markers. The young girl grabbed one of the random books and shoved it into Ciara's hands before pointing at the crayon-marker pile. Ciara glanced at the coloring book she had been given and smiled at the fact that it was a Precious Moments book. "Coloring? Okay, I can handle that."


	3. Chapter Two

Eventually Ciara had to leave Sophie's side to go make dinner and after she had promised the little girl to make her favorite Ciara-made meal, a mac and cheese chicken casserole that Ciara had long perfected. It was just the right amount of cheesy and Ciara had yet to meet a kid that didn't love it, well except for that one kid who had been lactose intolerant. Mrs. Bennett had told her that they had stocked up the kitchen the day before so anything that Ciara would need for food should be available but Mr. Bennett had added that they left a hundred dollars in a cookie jar above the fridge just in case they ran out of anything.

After popping the casserole into the oven, Ciara began to rinse the dishes that she had used before putting them into the mostly empty dish washer. Just as she was about to walk back to the family room to rejoin Sophie, she decided that it maybe it would be a good idea to cook some green beans to go with the casserole because the kids weren't getting out of eating vegetables just because their parents were gone.

"Ara! Ara, look!" Sophie exclaimed, holding up the picture that she had been coloring. It was a picture of the Disney fairies all together, it was exceptionally colorful, and Sophie had colored inside all of the lines.

"Wow, we should put that on the fridge so that when your parents get home you can show them," Ciara led Sophie over to the fridge that was already covered in masterpieces from both kids. Sophie picked out a magnet and Ciara placed it at the top of the picture. She admired the picture for a few more seconds before opening the fridge to take out the soda that she had seen in there earlier. There was just enough for all three of them to have a full glass each. The oven timer beeped and Ciara sighed knowing that cooking green beans was out of the question now that the casserole was done.

"Soph, you wanna set the table for dinner?" Ciara asked, already pulling out plates and glasses from the cabinets. Sophie bounced in place before taking the plates that Ciara handed her. Soon after the cups followed suit and then the forks, Ciara trailed after Sophie on the last trip to the table with the casserole dish in hand. One last trip brought the bottle of soda to the table. Ciara served Sophie and plated some for Jaime as well before taking the dish back into the kitchen. She had kept her own plate on the counter, thinking that she would clean up the kitchen a bit while eating but now she wasn't so sure about that decision. But first, she had to call Jaime in for dinner so she embarked on the small trek to the front door.

"Jaime! Time for dinner!" she called out, noting that almost all of the kids had already been called in for dinner; only Jaime and his friend Pippa remained, well so did the spirit but he didn't exactly count. Jaime turned to acknowledge that he had heard her before turning back to say goodbye to Pippa who followed suit by going back to her own home as well. With that out of the way, Jaime began the short trip to his house and Ciara went back to the kitchen to serve herself before her stomach decided to start eating itself. From the kitchen she heard the front door close along with the locks being locked so she went about getting her food.

"Hey, Jaime, who's the girl?" a voice brought Ciara out of her own head and she looked towards the breakfast nook where the kids were eating. Sophie had already dived right in but since she had had to call Jaime inside he had to put all of his winter gear away first.

"Oh that's our babysitter, Ciara," Jaime answered quietly, obviously trying not to grab Ciara's attention, before taking a seat across from his sister and digging into his own plate of food. The kid looked beat from all of the playing in the snow and she really couldn't blame him seeing as they had been outside for hours. It was amazing that none of the kids had frostbite!

Ciara narrowed her eyes at the sight of the boy who had spoken before though, she recognized him as the older boy from earlier and she hadn't invited him in so why did he follow Jaime inside? He wasn't floating anymore at least and he had a wooden staff in the shape of a shepherd's crook balanced on one shoulder and that's when it hit her; this boy wasn't Dark, he wasn't Light either, he was a spirit and spirits were invisible to humans unless you believed in them. She felt stupid for not figuring it out earlier; the white hair honestly should've been a dead giveaway to be honest along with the floating without wings and she was kicking herself for not paying attention to the details before. Well that settled that then, she would just continue to ignore him like he wasn't there because technically he wasn't thus she couldn't see him.

Spirit Boy took a seat at the table and made some small talk with both Jaime and Sophie, mostly making them laugh by making silly faces. Ciara was torn between wanting to roll her eyes and yelling at him to let the kids eat, she settled for neither though.

"Jaime, after you're finished I want you to help me wash dishes, okay?" Ciara smiled at him after he nodded before turning back to the stove to serve herself before her stomach decided to start talking. Then she went to go sit next to Sophie which meant that coincidentally she sat across from this mysterious spirit. She only hoped that he wasn't a mischievous one or she'd have a hard time ignoring him. So she tried to eat, making some small talk with the siblings but from the corner of her eye she could see the spirit staring at her intently and it was getting on her nerves. Didn't it know that it wasn't nice to stare at people?

"Say, Jaime," the boy started, waiting for Jaime to glance at him before continuing. "What would you say to a quick prank for your babysitter? I could just freeze her drink before she grabs it again and we can watch her freak out, what do you say?" Ciara let out a snort of laughter before realizing her mistake and covered it up with a quick cough before turning to Sophie who had an empty plate in front of her.

"Sophie, are you done?" When the little girl nodded, Ciara picked up her plate and headed for the kitchen pointedly looking anywhere but the seat where the mysterious spirit that seemed to be haunting the house was occupying. "You wanna go get ready for bed then? While your brother helps me with the loading of the dish washer?" Sophie bounded for the stairs to go to her room Ciara before pausing at turning back to the oldest living person in the house.

"Sing me to sleep again?" Sophie asked, a pout already forming on her face. Ciara let out a quiet laugh before answering the little munchkin's request.

"Yes, of course, now go get ready for bed. Jaime, can you rinse off these plates and then I'll put them in the dish washer," Ciara said, opening said dish washer before grabbing the plate that Jaime held out for her. In less than ten minutes they had everything in the washer and Ciara turned to smirk at Jaime.

"And now you can go get ready for bed too." Jaime let out a groan before dragging himself to the stairs. Ciara cackled at his disdain, enforcing bedtime was always the best thing about babysitting because kids always tried to fight you on it but you had all of the authority. She started for the stairs as well, knowing that Sophie would already be ready for bed meaning that it was time for a goodnight song. Suddenly a body was blocking her way and it took all of Ciara's willpower to not show any kind of reaction but it was a close call because how many people can hold back a reaction when someone randomly appears right in your face? She did flinch back for a second though and she hoped that it didn't give her away because it was already annoying just having to listen to him.

"Awww come on, Ciara, can't Jaime play for a few more hours?" Mystery Spirit asked mockingly, still thinking that she couldn't see him which meant he hadn't noticed her flinch. Ciara took this opportunity subtly study the boy still blocking her view. He was around her age, had white hair that looked just the right amount of ruffled, bright blue eyes, and he was exceptionally pale. He was wearing a blue hoodie that had frost around the edges, brown pants that were cut off just above the ankle, and no shoes because he wasn't odd enough already. Once they both reached the top of the stairs he finally left her, walking over to Jaime's room and going in through the still open door. Ciara rolled her eyes once he was out of sight and went into the guest room where all of her stuff was, she had an idea of what Sophie would want her to sing and she would need her guitar. Once she grabbed it she went to Sophie's room where the little girl was already dressed for bed. The little girl's eyes brightened when she saw Ciara step into the room.

"Sing, sing, sing!" Sophie bounced on the bed in excitement. Ciara quietly laughed before walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. She motioned for Sophie to get under the covers and the girl did so quickly.

"What should I sing, huh?" Ciara asked.

"Brave song!" Sophie was still wiggling around and Ciara had to hold back her laughter. It was always the same song with Sophie; she never got tired of it which amused Ciara because it wasn't even a song in English but ever since the kid had seen Brave, she had been in love with the song and as soon as she knew that Ciara could sing it, it was all over.

"Okay, but you have to calm down and go to sleep okay?" Sophie nodded and snuggled deeper under the covers. Ciara set her guitar on her knee and began playing the melody.

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan_

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic_

_Do thir, dileas Fein_

_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn_

_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire_

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go_

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_

Ciara let the last note waver in the air before looking up to see Sophie fast asleep, the song had worked like a charm yet again; she smiled before getting up and shouldered her guitar. Slowly she left the room, leaving the door cracked open just in case, and walked over to Jaime's room. She paused right outside though because she could hear quiet talking and she just knew that Jaime was talking to Spirit Boy. Someone had to tell him how creepy it was to hang out in a little kid's room so late at night. She knocked on the door lightly and the talking stopped.

"Jaime, go to sleep, you've got school in the morning and I'd hate to get a call from your teacher saying that you fell asleep in class," Ciara said before turning to walk to the guest room. She could faintly hear Jaime grumbling in response and then the sound of a window being closed. Now it was time to watch some crappy TV in the hopes that she'll knock out sometime before midnight.

Ciara quickly changed into her pajamas and sat on the bed before checking under her pillow to make sure her dagger was still under it. Not that it would've been moved since no one had been in the room but she always felt better if she checked. The ivory handle felt cool in her hand even in the chill that was present throughout the house and if she were to take it out from under the pillow the five inch blade would shine in the light that filled the room. Shaking her head Ciara let go of the handle and grabbed the TV remote from the night stand, it was time for terrible television.

XXXX

"Are you really going to watch that?" Spirit Boy muttered, staring at the TV screen in disdain. Ciara felt her eye twitch in response and thankfully the spirit wasn't looking at her so he didn't notice it. He had shown up in the guest room minutes after she had settled down onto the bed to watch some late night TV. She flipped through the channels again and stopped on ABC Family where the wonderful sounds of yet another Christmas movie was playing. Spirit Boy had set his stupid wooden staff against the bed frame and it was blocking her view of the screen and oh how she wanted to knock it down.

"Ugh, too many Christmas movies on nowadays, where are all the Jack Frost movies?" He flopped down onto the bed and turned onto his side to face Ciara. She did her best to pretend that she wasn't being stared at but she did slightly narrow her eyes at the TV. "I think there should be a Jack Frost movie, don't you? It'd be much better than another Santa Claus movie, that's for sure. Are there movies about the Easter Bunny out there? I hope not, that kangaroo doesn't need a movie based on him; he's already hard enough to put up with. The Tooth Fairy is okay though, are there movies about her? "

"Oh my God, would you just shut up already?!" Ciara threw the remote to the foot of the bed and glared at the infuriating spirit in front of her. There was only so much she could take and she had just hit her limit. He shot up into a sitting position and stared at her in shock, finally quiet for longer than a minute. Of course the magical moment couldn't last forever.

"Wait, you can see me?" he asked, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Yeah, I can see you, whoop-di-freakin'-doo," Ciara said sarcastically, leaning forward on the bed to grab the remote again. She shut off the TV and tossed the remote onto the floor, nothing was on anyway, and turned back to glare at the boy. "Now, do you wanna tell me who the hell you are and why you're here?"

"You can see me…but you don't know who I am?"

"If I knew who you were, I wouldn't have asked you that." Ciara sighed before lying back down on the bed, covering her face with one hand while she snuck her other hand under her pillow to lightly grasp at her dagger again. She still didn't know who this guy was therefore she had to be cautious so if that meant using her dagger on him, so be it. Why was this her life? Was it so hard for the universe to let her stay off the radar for at least a year? That was all she asked for, some peace and quiet for at least twelve months, then she could go back to running for her life and avoiding getting attached to people.

"But you shouldn't be able to see me if you don't believe."

"Who are you? Tinkerbell? You do kinda look like her winter twin though," Spirit Boy's jaw dropped open and he stared at her in shock. "Hey, I call it like I see it and this is getting a little too 'clap your hands if you believe' even for me."

Before he could respond, a child's scream echoed throughout the house; Jaime. Ciara tensed up before pulling her dagger out from under her pillow and taking off for Jaime's room, pushing Spirit Boy out of the way.

"Jaime!" Ciara threw open the boy's bedroom door and froze at the sight in front of her. A black horse stood by the bed and there was black sand floating above Jaime's head. He was still asleep but he looked to be having a terrible nightmare by the look of pain on his sleeping face. Somewhere in her brain Ciara knew that the horse had something to do with the bad dream so she had to get rid of it. Spirit Boy ran in behind her and froze in shock when he took in the sight before them.

"That's impossible," he said. Finally Ciara did the only thing she could think of, get the attention off of Jaime and onto her.

"Get the hell away from him!" Ciara shouted. The horse turned to face her and she was almost positive that it narrowed its eyes at her but that would be dumb because it was a horse. Well if Ciara was being honest, she was almost sure that it was a Kelpie so it wasn't exactly stupid and it was probably Dark because Lights never went after children even if they had a grudge against the parents of said child. But Kelpies shouldn't be able to cause bad dreams nor should they look to be made of black sand so what the hell was this thing and who would she have to talk to figure it out? Maybe she could talk to N-

Suddenly it reared up, startling Ciara out of her thoughts, but before it could do anything to either her or Jaime she gathered her wits and threw her dagger straight for the horse's weak spot. At the same time Spirit Boy used his staff to toss a wave of ice towards the horse. A bright light filled the room and the horse turned from black to gold before exiting through the open window with a trail of gold dust following after it, leaving both Ciara and Spirit Boy in a state of confusion. Ciara because she hadn't expected that and Spirit Boy because Ciara presumed that he had been expecting to freeze it.

"What the fu-"

**XXXX**

**Okay so I know at least part of this will make no sense but that's what I get for not having an editor and also for writing when half asleep/running on empty. But it all looks good to me so here it is! Also this chapter might help with the challenge I set up in the last chapter, you remember that right? The whole 'guess what show I'm borrowing elements from and you get a free one shot/graphic/whatever' thing? Yeah, that's still up for grabs. I would give a hint if I could but all of the ones I can think of would make the answer too obvious. Hopefully I'll get started on the next chapter soon but until then...**


End file.
